Currently, digital printing technology is more and more popular, and digital printing is applied more and more widely, especially, the needs and the applications of printing color digital documents are developed rapidly. The standard for the printing equipment that print color documents has also been greatly improved.
In the prior art, the color mode of CMYK (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Black) is often used in printing color documents to identify the spot colors in the color documents. In order to make the spot color correction to be more accurate, cyclic color correction steps are adopted when the printing software in the printing equipment applies a spot color calibrating to the color documents. In the cyclic color correction steps, it needs to print a same color document that contains multiple spot colors for multiple times, before which, the color digital printing equipment needs to apply multiple process steps to the color documents. However, due to it consumes relatively long time to execute above mentioned process steps, usually for 3-4 minutes, and due to above mentioned process applied to the color document is required at each time of printing while the same color document is circularly printed for multiple times, it caused the cyclic print of color documents to consume relatively long time, and the printing efficiency in cyclic print of the color documents will be relatively poor.